Back At San Francisco
by rocker95
Summary: 2016. DJ and the crew revisit Charlie, Sasha, Ashley and Shane then find themselves caught in another one of Red's evil plans. T Just In Case.
1. Chapter 1

Barnyard: The New Beginnings - Season 2, 'Episode' 15

Back At San Francisco: The Barnyard/All Dogs Crossover Series, Story 6

Chapter 1

2016.

DJ got a text message that read:

u want 2 c dj soon?

DJ sent a message that read:

YES!

A couple days later, DJ and the crew made it to San Francisco.

Sasha and Charlie were trying to fix Kila's station wagon when Sasha heard DJ's truck and turned around to see who it was.

"DJ!" said Sasha, excitedly as DJ got out of the truck.

"I see you're happy to see me." DJ said, hugging her. "So, Doggy, where's little DJ at?"

"Coming back from college tonight." said Sasha.

"I see." said DJ then noticed a girl puppy in about a todler's age, standing behind Sasha.

"Well, hi there!" said DJ, knealing down. "What's your name?"

But she moved back.

"That's Sevanna." said Sasha.

"She's awful shy." said DJ, getting back up.

"Yep." said Sasha. "Just like her mother was when she was little. Actually, have you seen Shivers 4?"

"Nope." said DJ. "I liked the first three, but I wasn't impressed with the fourth one's plot. I felt stereotyped as a farm animal. I kind of stopped watching those after 3 except when Shivers 9 came out."

"Shivers 9?" asked Sasha. "How many is there so far?"

"Shivers 12 just came out this summer." said DJ.

"Well, anyways, Charlie and I went on a date a couple days ago and I guess Shivers 4 came on TV and Shane and Ashley, a couple friends of ours, let her watch that." said Sasha.

"I believe someone should write a complaint about Shivers 4." said DJ.

"They're based on books." said Sasha.

Shane was thrown through a window with many wooden window panel holders, breaking the windows and cutting him on the arm.

He got up, and brushed himself off while talking to Ashley.

"I can do without the abuse, woman!" he said, picked his hat off the ground and put it on.

"I swear, that's the third time this week they broke a window. I got to break them up." said Sasha and knelt down to Sevanna. "He won't hurt you. Mommy promises."

"Okay, mommy." said Sevanna.

Sasha went inside and DJ knelt to talk to Sevanna again.

"Is your name Sevanna?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Sevanna.

"You know what? I was there when your brother was born." said DJ.

"You was?" asked Sevanna.

"You wanna make a friend?" asked DJ.

"Yeah!" said Sevanna, excitedly.

DJ went to his truck, where Rosey was looking at a dress magazine and little Miller was playing a 3DS.

He opened the truck's driver door and kissed Rosey.

"Eww!" said little Miller.

"I want Miller to meet someone." said DJ.

"Go ahead." said Rosey.

DJ let little Miller and Sevanna play. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was night. Shane volunteered to watch little Miller and Sevanna while the others were at the Flea Bite.

Flea Bite.

DJ, who began the concert, began singing Endless by Under The Flood.

Out on a cliff that overlooked where Alcatrazz used to be, Ashley sat on the roof of a lighthouse.

"Ashley, I want a divorce!" Shane shouted previously today. Ashley thought about over and over again. She got out a switch blade, flipped it open and cut her wrist. She cut it big enough that her blood dripped into the water below so that the sharks would come over to the location.

The sharks came and circled.

Ashley then jumped into the water where the last thing she saw was a shark's teeth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I apologize about the very short Chapter 2. That was an accident. So, I supposed that this chapter is a continuation of Chapter 2, rather than just another chapter. Enjoy and I'll try not to let short chapters happen again.

Chapter 3

Charlie, Sasha, Killer, Kila, Rosey and DJ came in the door at David's old house. The others were next door.

Shane was eating at the table.

"Where's Sevanna and Miller?" asked Sasha.

"They're sound asleep." said Shane. "They don't stay up late like us."

"Since you mention staying up late, where's Ashley?" asked Sasha.

"She told me she was going to the Flea Bite." said Shane.

"She hasn't went through those gates once." said Sasha.

"I'm not too worried about it." said Shane. "She can find a different man."

"Shane, don't you think you're taking this too far?" asked Kila. "It's a fact us women get moody sometimes. It's called PMS."

"Have you ever thrown anyone through a window?" asked Shane. "Because let me tell you something. I could've lost my life."

"Oh." said Kila and went into the living room with Killer and went to a couch.

"Can you grab my crutches?" asked Kila.

So, Killer took her crutches away.

"So, what happened?" DJ asked Sasha.

"Her leg got crushed in a fire 35 years ago." said Sasha.

"35 years ago?" asked DJ in shock. "How didn't it heal by now?"

"It can't." said Sasha. "It's in too many pieces to heal."

"Oh, that's terrible." said DJ.

DJ Barkin and a female border collie walked in the door.

"Hi, sweetie!" said Sasha.

"Mom, need you call me that any longer?" asked DJ Barkin. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Babygirl King."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Barkin." said Babygirl.

"Nice to meet you, Babygirl." said Sasha and shook her paw.

"So, why's farm animals here?" asked DJ Barkin.

"They're friends." said Sasha.

"So, I take it you really liked Shivers 4 and intend on shunning us?" asked Rosey.

"Will you please lower your temper?" asked DJ Vae. "Clearly, he doesn't remember us."

DJ Vae walked up to DJ Barkin.

"You were named after me." he said. "I was there when you were born."

Rosey walked into Sevanna's room. She and little Miller were lying side by side in her bed asleep.

Rosey smiled. 


	4. Mistake

Chapter 4: Mistake

San Francisco News: To come to conclusion, all we have found is bones of what had appeared to be a german shepherd.

"Oh my jeez!" cried Sasha. "Guys!"

DJ Vae, Rosey, Miller, Daisy, Charlie, Shane, Killer, Kila, DJ Barkin and Babygirl ran in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie.

"Ashley's dead." said Sasha.

Shane looked at the ground in grief and sorrow.

He walked to his room and pulled out a picture of him and Ashley. Grayscale flashbacks went back to 2011 for maybe 4 minutes.

2011 flashbacks.

"Ashley, you know how you said you liked me?" asked Shane.

"Yes." said Ashley.

"I've got something to tell you." said Shane and began singing.

Shane:

Now that it's morning

Where do you want to go from here?

Well now that we're honest

Are your thoughts of me more clear?

Oh yeah

Now that your head is right

Did ya dig last night?

It keeps playin' in my mind

'Cause girl I gotta thing for you

And I think it's kinda crazy

'Cause I know that you had someone too

Wonderin' where you were last night

For now he'll say goodbye

Don't think we're through

I gotta thang for you

Ashley:

Well now that you're home

Will she be the first thing that you see?

I know you'll compare us

How does she match up next to me?

Shane:

Well I remember laying your head down

I remember lovin' all your sounds

'Cause girl I gotta thing for you

Ashley:

And no, it's not crazy

'Cause I know that you had someone too

Wondering where you were last night

I gotta thang for you

And I know that the night was hazy

Shane:

But I still remember waking up

Kissing your head one more time

Shane & Ashley:

For now they'll say goodbye

Don't think we're through

I gotta thang for you

Present.

Shane:

What a mistake

Shane cried. 


	5. Bad News

Chapter 5: Bad News

An evil laugh came from the previous spot of Alcatrazz.

"What was that?" asked Killer, scared.

"I believe only three of us can tell you that." said DJ Vae.

Shane came back in the room.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "What was that?"

"Red." said DJ Vae. "Supposedly, he had disappeared into oblivion when Belladonna took over, but apparently not."

"That's what I call a nightmare." said Charlie.

DJ Vae walked outside.

"Now what?" asked DJ Barkin.

"I guess we're in trouble now." said Kila.

"Yes, but how does he expect to do anything when Alcatrazz is gone?" asked Charlie.

"Something worse is in its place." said DJ Vae, standing in the doorway, still staring at it. As the others were trying to get out the door, the ground shook everyone off their feet.

"What's going on!" shouted Sasha.

"It's an eruption." said DJ Vae, picking himself off the ground.

Everyone else went outside to see it. There was an island with a volcano erupting where Alcatrazz used to be.

"This is bad." said Charlie. "This is very bad."

"Don't worry." said DJ Vae. "As long as you stick by me, everything will be okay."

"How exactly do you know these villains?" asked Kila.

"If I told you, you'd think I was a nutjob." said DJ Vae. "I just know things."

"I see." said Kila. "So, what do we do if this 'Red' shows up and makes us appear over there at that volcanic island?"

"Same as always." said DJ Vae. "Defeat him." 


	6. Lava Launcher

Chapter 6: Lava Launcher

Island.

Red, a red cat with a purple robe, walked up to a machine that looked like a giant flamethrower.

"Greatness to me can only be defined in this beautiful lava launcher." he said.

A creature with a black hooded robe spoke.

"But do you believe that this will work?" asked the figure. "They've defeated you once before. Isabelle Lewis has even overthrew you. Need I not add to the fact that all of them have had their equal share of defeating evil."

"Mr. Orbitson, have you no belief in what I can do?" asked Red.

"Yes, Mr. Hearn!" spoke the figure. "But I am more partial to look at the resolution."

"Well, I asure you that this will work." said Red.

"I believe there's a way in which it will fail." said Orbitson.

"Are you even evil?" asked Red.

"I dognapped Dodger and Rita from their company and took them to Statten Island." said Orbitson. "Of course I am evil."

"You are not very optimistic." said Red.

"I find that something you don't ask of evil." said Orbitson.

"You are a pesky canine." said Red.

"Really now?" asked Orbitson. "You know what? Why don't you do me a favor and keep in mind that we have the same amount of power level?"

"How's about you keep in mind that I hired you, you didn't hire me." said Red.

"Whatever!" said Orbitson. "I suppose Red always knows it'll work!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was night. The crew was sleeping. Sasha and Charlie slept in their garage room, Sevanna slept in her room back the hallway from the living room and little Miller once again lie beside her. Killer slept on the couch, Kila slept on the floor, DJ and Rosey slept upstairs, Miller and Daisy slept in the room across from them and the rest slept in another house beside Charlie and Sasha's that they also owned.

Two hooded figures picked up little Miller and Sevanna and carried them away.

A few hours later, the ground shook and it woke all the others up.

"Sevanna!" said Sasha, running to her room. "Sevanna, we gotta-" she said, turning on the light. "CHARLIE!" she screamed and Charlie came in the room.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"Sevanna!" cried Sasha. "She's gone!"

An evil laugh came from the island and Sasha looked that way.

"You bastard!" Sasha shouted at Red.

A rock fell on the floor through the roof from the volcano.

"We've got to get out of here, Sasha!" said Charlie.

"We've got to get to that island!" said Sasha.

"Are you crazy!" shouted Charlie. "We're gonna get killed!"

"Are YOU crazy!" shouted Sasha. "I know my baby girl's on that island!"

"It's gonna be hard, but you have to let her go!" said Charlie.

"Get your paws off me!" shouted Sasha and broke herself free. "You don't know what it's like for everyone you know to disappear and you feeling hopeless for seven years straight! We have to save her! But no, all you care about now is yourself! Poor me! I don't wanna die! When this is over, I want a divorce!"

"Sasha, please." begged Charlie.

"You can't win me back again." said Sasha. "I'm going. I don't care who or who doesn't come with me. But if I die, at least I can say I tried to save her."

Sasha walked out the door.

Love Hurts by Nazareth begins playing as Charlie stayed in the house as the rocks from the volcano came down. They fell through the roof, on cars, the ground... everywhere.

He remembered 1996. It wasn't a happy memory and now it was even sadder. Sasha no longer loved him. It all went to waste. If this day could be relived, it would most definitely be changable.

DJ Vae walked outside and his yellow Dodge Ram had a giant piece of rock on top of the truck, smashing it.

"Oh, shit." he said. 


	8. The Big Rez

Chapter 8

Volcanic Island. Red's custom-built jailhouse lair.

Red walked down to where Sevanna and little Miller were. They were tied to a grey rocket with a red tip and spikes that pointed downwards toward lava.

"Hey, sweetheart!" said Red to Sevanna, running a claw along the cheek of her face.

"What do you want with me?" asked Sevanna in fear.

"What do I want with you?" asked Red. "I want nothing from you! But as for your mom and dad, I wish I could say the same, but in my eyes, they deserve to die."

"Not half as much as you do." said Orbitson.

"What was that?" asked Red.

"You need to die." said Orbitson, threw a voicechanger aside and took the robe off to reveal Keena Ericks (from earlier stories).

"I had a delicious meal this week." she said. "Ashley."

"I don't understand." said Red.

"Don't recognize me?" asked Keena. "Hmm... Maybe that's because us sharks swim naked."

"Wha-"

"I'm kind of dying to know a new good meal." said Keena and helped little Miller and Sevanna from the rocket and put them on solid ground. "You see, I already knew what dog tasted like... and beef as well. But I'm interested to know what cat tastes like."

"I thought you were-"

"Orbitson?" asked Keena. "He never existed, but I was once evil. That was before I found out that Mastress Dark, or shall I say Isabelle Lewis, really turned good. And I as well followed her steps. Don't attack the kids. I set them free. Generally, you evildoers attack us when we do such a deed, so why don't you? I'm hungry."

Red jumped at Keena.

"So be it!" said Keena and battled Red.

San Francisco cliff.

"Do we got a plan?" asked Charlie.

"Who cares?" asked Sasha.

"I've got a plan." said DJ Vae.

A golden flash went over his hooves and what looked like Gabriel's Horn appeared.

"It is a replica of Gabriel's Horn." said DJ Vae.

"What's it do?" asked DJ Barkin.

"Well, I'm sure if you'd just listen, you'd know." said Miller.

"Thanks, bro." said DJ Vae. "It's kind of supernatural. Anyone can blow it on that island and it will sound like the real thing. Everyone below Heaven will see dogs seeming to come from Heaven, but it's really an optical illusion. Everyone in Heaven will stay there. As a matter of a fact, they won't see or hear what happens. What's real amazing is the illusions interact with you. Red will believe it's the real thing! So, here's the plan." he said and they all hudled together.

Volcanic Island. A few hours later.

Red slammed Keena's head against bars and she kicked him to where he fell off the balcony backwards. Keena, now bleeding on the left side of her mouth, smiled at the unconscious Red. Then, she noticed lava coming in the doorway.

"Oh no." said Keena and ran downstairs to the kids.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing their hands. But then, Red grabbed her leg.

"No!" shouted Keena. "Get upstairs, now!"

Sevanna and little Miller ran upstairs while Red and Keena fought. Red then pushed her backwards as their arms were locked and she stepped in the hot lava and screamed.

Sevanna and little Miller began crying.

Keena cried in pain as the lava killed her slowly.

"Hey, Meow Mix!" shouted Miller from the roof.

Red looked up and saw Miller, Daisy, DJ Vae, Rosey, Charlie, Sasha, DJ Barkin, Babygirl, Killer, Kila and Shane.

"You just screwed with the wrong party animals!" shouted DJ Vae.

"You want Gabriel's Horn?" asked Charlie with a sinister smile toward Red and pretended like he was gonna drop it.

Red jumped up and DJ Vae punched him really hard and he fell in the lava and dissolved, but something bluish that looked like electricity ran up the wall and zapped the lava launcher and turned toward the children.

"No!" shouted DJ Vae and jumped down in front of it while the others formed a chain and brought the kids onto the roof. DJ jumped up there as well, after being burnt by the lava.

They got into a helicopter on the roof that DJ Vae made appear and quickly started it, then began to fly.

As the island sank into a whirlpool, the lava launcher exploded and a bluish ghost form of Red screamed as the island exploded and went down the whirlpool below the helicopter.

"Man, volcanoes wear me out." said DJ Vae.

Rosey and Sasha both hugged their children as they went to sleep.

"Charlie, I've been thinking." said Sasha. "I'm sorry about what I said. You had every right to be scared."

"You said you wanted a divorce, so we're getting one." said Charlie.

Sasha looked at him with sorrow.

"Just kidding!" said Charlie with a smile.

"Please don't do that again." said Sasha.

"Okay." said Charlie.

"I'm trying to have second thoughts on whether or not I wanna visit another island." said Miller.

"Me too." said Daisy.

Next morning.

"DJ, I'm really sorry about your truck." said Sasha.

"It's okay, Doggy." said DJ Vae. "It was going to go sometime. I guess we'll talk next time." he said and knelt down to Sevanna. "And you... Mind your mom and dad, okay?"

"Okay, DJ!" said Sevanna.

"And stay off the islands for me, okay?" asked DJ.

Sevanna laughed.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye, guys!" said DJ and got in a red GMC Yukon XL.

"I love you, uncle DJ!" said Sevanna.

DJ had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Sevanna." said DJ, started up the vehicle and left for home.

THE END

Courteney Cox as Daisy Ruizcho

Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur-Barkin

Charlie Sheen as Charlie B. Barkin

Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer

George Hearn as Red 


End file.
